


Tienes algo que decir?

by DreamStoryHeart



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Declaración, Dib es un obsesivo, Dib también es medio entrometido, Dib y Zim son enemigos aquí, M/M, Miradas misteriosas lol, No Gir today, Other, San Valentin, Zim y Dib tienen casi 14 años aquí, eneamigos, no me maten si no les gusta
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamStoryHeart/pseuds/DreamStoryHeart
Summary: Dib no tuvo un buen día, pero ver a su enemigo jurado tener también un mal día en la escuela podría animarlo, el problema es que tal vez no suceda así, de hecho... Zim está ignorándolo?, algo extraño está pasando alrededor, y Dib debe descubrir por que rayos se siente tan inquieto cuando las chicas que conspiran en el pasillo se ponen en acción.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Que estas tramando?

**Author's Note:**

> Creado para el ZaDr week 2, el tema es "Confesión". Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este ship, aun que es mi obsesión actual, honestamente el ZaDr week pasó hace mucho pero como ya había empezado este fic, decidí seguirlo, de hecho no está acabado, pero voy a subirlo en dos partes para que no se seque mi cerebro y para crear un poco de suspenso. Supongo que lo mio es más el formato cómic o ilustración (siento que me hubiera tardado menos), pero quise intentar mi suerte con el fanfic, por que hay muchísimos muy buenos aquí que me dan vida, solo quiero contribuír un poco a este fandom que es fabuloso.

Eran las primeras horas del día, mientras los niños corrían hacia la eskuela, cubiertos con todo tipo de paraguas, impermeables, o al menos periódicos o sus propias mochilas para cubrirse la cabeza. Había sido una mañana bastante lluviosa, copiosa y prolongada desde la madrugada por que una tormenta había azotado la ciudad, y solo algunos pocos habían sido lo suficientemente tontos como para no haber llevado un paraguas para correr desde el autobús hasta la entrada de la eskuela sin mojarse.

Dib Membrana no era uno de ellos, pero igual había llegado empapado de pies a cabeza y algo tullido, ya que Gaz había robado su paraguas y había provocado a propósito que perdiera el autobús, todo por una pelea que habían tenido la noche anterior cuando Dib conectó un nuevo radar detector de pie grande con alcance ultra potente justo en el mismo conector que ella estaba usando para recargar su Slavegame, la sobrecarga terminó fundiéndolo en el momento en que lo encendió para probar su máximo alcance, junto con la consola de videojuegos de su hermana y media manzana, para descontento de los vecinos.

De cualquier forma, prefería ir a clase a tener que pasar otro día más encerrado con su padre, quien los últimos dos días intentaba constantemente acercarse a él para “conversar” sobre algo importante. - querido hijo, hay algo de lo que creo que debemos hablar… ya sabes… muy pronto comenzará una nueva y emocionante etapa en tu vida y… - Dib sintió escalofríos. Cualquiera que fuera ese “algo”, no estaba de humor para escucharlo, y tampoco le atraía la idea de saber que clase de tema era aquel por el modo en que su padre le daba vueltas al asunto y lo mucho que carraspeaba cuando trataba de iniciar la conversación, sin contar con los titubeos y tartamudeos que lo acompañaban, algo poco propio del científico que por lo general era muy fluido y seguro al sermonearlo. Esto solo no aplicaba cuando el profesor Membrana incluía en la ecuación la palabra “chicas”, oírlo insistir y rondar sobre ese tema era incómodo. Dib no le había dado la oportunidad de decir mas allá de tres palabras, antes de buscar cualquier excusa para alejarse y dejar el cuarto de inmediato, sobre todo por que sabía bien qué fecha estaba acercándose y la posible inquietud de su padre sobre su vida privada de adolescente.

Apenas puso un pie en la escuela, hizo un gesto incómodo al notar el ambiente animado y los murmullos animados que no parecían hacer juego con el frío, lluvioso y gris clima de esa mañana. Todos llevaban consigo algún topper, caja o bolsa de papel llena con diversos productos de carne en forma de corazón y otros embutidos moldeados en montones de figuras cursis. Por supuesto, el día de San Valentín no era algo que a Dib le entusiasmara en absoluto, él tenía cosas más importantes de las qué ocuparse, como por ejemplo, los misterios, lo paranormal, y el futuro y seguridad de toda la humanidad. Y a menos que de la nada apareciera otro enemigo mortal desconocido de Zim como el año anterior, no había riesgo alguno ni tema de interés para el fan de lo paranormal.

Dib caminó hacia los sanitarios, tendría que exprimir y secar primero su ropa antes de entrar al salón. Se miró al espejo mientras sacudía las últimas gotas de su abrigo, debía acomodar su cabello también, su oscuro y largo mechón húmedo se había pegado a su frente cayendo a través de su rostro goteando, lo acomodó hacia atrás con una mano después de exprimirlo. Tomó un momento para pensar en su apariencia mientras se apreciaba en el espejo… no estaba seguro de si era agradable a la vista de las chicas, pero tampoco es que le importara demasiado. El de vez en cuando había recibido algún canapé o trozo de chuleta en forma de corazón de alguna compañera de clase de la cual ya había olvidado su nombre y rostro, aun que la verdad es que, por mera amabilidad debió haber traído algo para ellas pero no veía ninguna ventaja en tratar de llevarse bien con sus compañeros, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo de conocerlos y no le tomó mucho darse cuenta de que al parecer no le agradaba a ninguno de ellos, siempre lo veían como el raro, el chico desagradable del salón que gritaba incoherencias y hacía bullying al chico extranjero con problemas en la piel, sus compañeros ignoraban por completo que él solo intentaba protegerlos de la constante amenaza alienigena.

\- …. hmm… hablando de eso, dónde estará Zim?… - miró por la ventana con duda, la lluvia caía copiosamente y cada vez mas fuerte, había dicho esta pregunta en voz alta para si mismo, aun que otro niño también estaba en el baño en aquel momento, este al mirarlo se dio cuenta que Dib no hablaba con él, por lo que secó sus manos y corrió rápidamente hacia el salón de clases para dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos. Dib sonrió de lado - … ja, espero que él también haya perdido el autobús - siguió hablando para si, mientras imaginaba a un Zim gritando y retorciéndose bajo la lluvia mientras su piel se quemaba haciendo reacción con el líquido. Pensar en el alien sufriendo en una situación tan deplorable como la suya en aquel momento, le devolvía un poco el buen humor.

Salió al pasillo, rápidamente y se dirigió a su casillero a tomar el libro de su primer hora de clase, mientras abría la puerta de este, logró escuchar la plática de tres chicas muy cerca de donde él estaba. 

\- Muy bien… está decidido, hoy será el día… - dijo la voz familiar de una chica, seguida de los gritos de emoción de sus amigas. - Ve chica!, debes pedirle que salga contigo! - dijo otra de las niñas - Primero debes darle tu regalo de San Valentín y luego, cuando menos se lo espere, ¡debes besarlo! - dijo la tercera de las chicas, provocando una risita colectiva entre ellas, para ese momento Dib había reconocido las voces como las de sus compañeras de salón. La primera voz hizo un chitón y alguien más suspiró, Dib rodó los ojos, todos se comportaban como bobos ese día, pero las chicas se ponían especialmente histéricas al respecto. Las niñas continuaron hablando - Se lo diré, al final de clases lo veré y… - se interrumpió ella misma cuando Dib cerró la puerta de su casillero - todas voltearon a verlo, obviamente no habían notado su presencia ya que eran los únicos que aún no entraban al salón. Las chicas cerraron su círculo y comenzaron a cuchichear, pero logró escuchar algo de lo que decían - no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, de eso nos encargaremos nosotras - susurraron y le lanzaron una que otra pequeña mirada de reojo, Dib alzó una ceja y pero decidió dejarlo pasar para meterse en el salón, no quería tener que dar excusas a la Señorita Bitters en día de San Valentín. 

Tomó asiento en su pupitre, y esperó a que la clase empezara. Por inercia, o tal vez por costumbre miró hacia el asiento de Zim. El alienígena no había llegado aún, pero una parte de el esperaba con ansias que llegase, por que eso significaría que estaría retrasado por perder el autobús, y eso significaría entonces que el invasor estaría sufriendo bajo la lluvia. Sonrió de lado con la idea de nuevo cuando las chicas del pasillo entraron al salón. Y fue solo por esta coincidencia de interés, que se dio cuenta de algo inesperado. Una de las chicas se detuvo un segundo frente al pupitre de Zim, mirando discretamente la puerta y el fondo del salón antes de depositar rápidamente un sobre en el pupitre del alien. - pf… que? - Dib parpadeó un momento procesando lo que acababa de ver e hizo un sonido extraño, parecido a una risita de incredulidad. la chica no fue muy lejos, pues de hecho, era la niña que se sentaba justo en el pupitre detrás de Zim. Ella se acomodó y sacó un libro el cual comenzó a leer con gran interés aun que aún no había empezado la clase. 

Dib no pudo evitar volver a mirar hacia el pupitre junto a la puerta, que era aquello que había dejado ahí?… parecía una especie de carta… acaso… tendría que ver con lo que estaban hablando en el pasillo?… se había equivocado de lugar aquella niña?… por que eso… no era posible que…

Sin siquiera darse cuenta bien de lo que hacía, Dib se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro extremo del salón, cuando de pronto dos compañeras salieron a su encuentro. Eran las mismas niñas del pasillo.

\- Hola Dib!, que bueno que te vemos! - dijeron las chicas al unísono, sonando y sonriendo extrañamente amigables - trajimos algo especial para ti!, ten un muy feliz día de San Valentín! - dijo una de ellas mientras le enseñaba una charola llena de galletas con paté en forma de pequeñas palomas, prácticamente poniéndoselas en la cara. 

\- Eh, gracias… pero aún no tenemos permitido darnos obsequios, con permiso! - Dib no miró más aquella charola y con la mano la apartó tranquilamente para hacerse paso y seguir su camino, la otra chica lo miró con ojos molestos - oye, a dónde vas? - hizo ademán de seguirlo pero se quedó abrazando a su amiga, que parecía dolida por que Dib había rechazado sus canapés como si nada. 

Al fin estaba por llegar al pupitre cuando por la puerta entró Zim, llevando un impermeable. Dib se detuvo en seco, con una expresión sorprendida, mientras que Zim lo miró también unos segundos en silencio, antes de alzar una ceja. - Dib mugre… - Dijo Zim en una especie de saludo. Dib lo miró de vuelta con odio, pero fue traicionado por sus propios movimientos cuando posó rápidamente sus ojos en el pupitre de Zim. El extraterrestre imitó el movimiento de sus ojos notando la misma pieza de papel en el pupitre, luego miró a Dib entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha. El pelinegro carraspeó manteniendo su ácida forma de hablar. 

\- Zim… ejm, lo siento, es que olvidé mi… - empezó Dib a justificarse mientras alargaba una mano hacia el sobre, cuando de pronto en una ráfaga tan oscura como una sombra, la señorita Bitters apareció en la puerta. 

\- Todos a sus lugares, ya vamos a empezar la clase! - dijo la anciana señora, cerrando la puerta fuertemente mientras miraba a Dib con la seriedad de un ave de rapiña. El chico solo apretó los puños y se giró con un tsk molesto para sentarse de nuevo en su pupitre. 

La señorita Bitters comenzó la clase, primero matemáticas, luego biología, después algo relacionado con el anuncio de un reporte de lectura criminalmente largo sobre una vieja y aburrida novela romántica llena de drama y traición. Pese a luchar con todas sus fuerzas por mirar por la ventana, al pizarrón o a cualquier otro lugar excepto al asiento de Zim, Dib no pudo evitar dar miradas esporádicas por el rabillo del ojo mientras la clase se desarrollaba. Notando por milésimas de segundo como el alien picaba con un lápiz el sobre, cómo lo empujaba con un libro, o como lo tomaba entre sus dedos inspeccionándolo. 

La Señorita Bitters al fin dio el visto bueno que toda la clase estaba esperando… la hora de repartir los regalos de San Valentín!. Todos los alumnos vitorearon de gozo y comenzaron a sacar sus carnes y embutidos, sus regalos y tarjetas. 

Dib miró a la chica que había dejado el sobre, llevaba toda la clase con la nariz metida en el libro. Cualquiera pensaría que no estaba prestando atención, pero ahora recordaba bien de quien se trataba y todo cobraba sentido. De hecho, sabía que se trataba de Zita, la alumna favorita de la maestra Bitters. Sintió una extraña molestia en su estómago, la chica no era especialmente agradable, ignoraba si era inteligente pero era un hecho que era bastante arrogante y se daba aires de sabelotodo. De hecho, ella había sido la culpable de que Dib terminara muy avergonzado cuando usó una de las “crazy cards” de la escuela con él, haciendo que se lo llevaran al loquero cuando estaba pasando por un momento especialmente malo en su vida. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, era una de esas niñas que lo creían desagradable, mentiroso o loco. Dib mordió su mejilla derecha por dentro y miró de nuevo al irken en el pupitre de enfrente. Notó el pequeño sticker de corazón que cerraba el sobre y sintió otra desagradable sensación en el estómago cuando Zim abrió la carta. 

No entendía por que ocurría, pero no podía evitar mirar cada segundo de lo que pasaba a continuación con mucha atención, Zim sacó el contenido del sobre y desdobló la carta en su interior, leyendo con detenimiento. Dib notó que entre mas leía Zim, mas grande se volvía esa sensación extraña y molesta en su estómago. gruño por lo bajo y apartó la vista hacia la ventana, “no es mi problema, esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo”, pensó para si mientras mordía la madera de su lápiz. Por un momento pensó por qué aquello le causaba esa sensación tan desagradable… cayó en cuenta de que quizás era por que incluso Zim, el ser menos humano del planeta, había recibido algo e San Valentin especialmente para él… de aquella niña. 

\- Mmm Si… probablemente sea que… - murmuró para sí y luego se levantó golpeando con las manos el pupitre - Espera, NO!!, por supuesto que no!, algo como esto no me hace inferior a … - fue interrumpido por la carne en forma de corazón con salsa especial que Gretchen, una chica de su salón que ahora le sonreía dulcemente algo sonrojada, dejó en su pupitre. Dib le sonrió un poco apenado, y le agradeció rascándose la nuca - oh!… l-lo siento, yooo… no he traído nada para ti… lo lamento - se disculpó mientras que Gretchen negaba con la cabeza indicándole que no tenia por que preocuparse, luego se retiró a su lugar, aparentemente satisfecha - Aha!, pues yo he recibido también un regalo de San Valentín - dijo mientras observaba el grasoso obsequio que colgaba entre sus dedos. A pesar de todo, unos segundos después solo suspiró y miró hacia el pupitre de Zim… no parecía ser eso lo que lo molestaba. En ese momento, Zim terminaba de leer la carta y plegaba la hoja para meterla de nuevo en el sobre, guardándola de pronto en su pack… extraño, imaginaba que al terminar de leerla tiraría la nota en una bola hacia la papelera como hacía con la mayoría de las cosas que no le importaban, o las notas de amenaza que él solía lanzarle, era inusual que el extraterrestre conservara algo. De hecho, lucía extrañamente pensativo.

\- Y bien Zim… de que se trata todo esto…? - murmuró para si mismo contra sus dedos entrelazados, sin dejar de observarlo, como si realmente algo de aquello tuviera que ver de alguna forma con algún tipo de plan maligno causado por el mismo alienígena. 

Para su sorpresa, el invasor giró la vista hacia él por unos segundos, antes de entrecerrar los ojos con una expresión seria y molesta. Dib le devolvió la mirada, algo agresivo, aun que también había pasado un poco de saliva discretamente. Su expresión cambió de golpe cuando Zim se giró en su silla y con los nudillos de su mano enguantada golpeó la tapa del libro de Zita, la cual bajó el libro por primera vez durante la clase. 

Dib los observó con ojos muy abiertos mientras que ambos compartían un par de frases, justo cuando el sonido de la campana anunció el inicio de la hora del almuerzo. - Todos pueden irse, regresen a tiempo ya que tendremos una proyección sobre la pubertad y sus horrores en la sala de audiovisuales mas tarde - escupió la señorita Bitters mientras los miraba salir a todos correr como desquiciados a la cafetería. Varios compañeros se atravesaron en su rango de visión y de pronto, había perdido de vista a Zim. Zita seguía en su lugar, pero no parecía especialmente molesta o triste, de hecho solo se podía ver un poco de color en sus mejillas mientras salia hacia los casilleros. Dib corrió hacia la salida como un bólido, poniendo una mano entre la puerta y ella para evitarle el paso.

\- Un momento.. ehhh… Zita, verdad? - podría parecer ridículo, pero aun que sabía quien era, no solía hablar con ella así que, no debería sonar tan tonto si preguntaba su nombre ahora, después de casi dos años de compartir salón, cierto?… cierto?! - … oye… has visto por donde se ha ido Zim? - preguntó Dib algo exasperado para una conversación casual, la chica de blanca piel y pelo claro lo miró retrocediendo un par de pasos, como si estuviera asustada de él, o como si Dib fuera una persona peligrosa.

\- Oh, no, la verdad no lo se - apartó la vista y abrazó su libro como si estuviera protegiendo sus propios pensamientos - por que? tuuu querías… decirle algo?… - contempló a Dib procesando algo en su mente y luego se pasó una mano por el largo cabello lila - si quieres puedo decirle lo que quieras por ti cuando lo vea mas tarde - dijo con una casualidad tal, y una seguridad tan perfecta en la sonrisa, que Dib no pudo entender por que algo en ella le hacía sentir tan incomodo y… molesto.

\- Eh… no… olvídalo, puedo decírselo yo mismo… - murmuró Dib antes de salir del salón y buscar con la mirada al alienígena. ¿Por qué había desaparecido de repente?, ¿Acaso creía que podía escapar tan fácilmente?. Algo en todo aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Gaz estaba caminando por el pasillo también y al notar a su hermano, gruñó y estuvo a punto de girar de dirección también de no ser por la voz de Dib.

\- Gaz!, has visto a Zim?… debe estar por aquí, planea algo, estoy seguro, por que otra razón se escaparía de esa forma del salón?

\- Tal vez por que te odia - gruñó la niña, sin ningún interés - igual que yo, aún no te he perdonado Dib, así que no vuelvas a hablarme por el resto de la…

\- No lo entiendes!, algo en esto no me gusta en lo absoluto… debe estar manipulando telepaticamente a nuestros compañeros de clase, hoy recibió una carta de una chica y…

\- Una carta?, en día de San Valentín? - dijo Gaz con sarcasmo - pero que crímen tan terrible… Dib, superalo, si es un plan de Zim no va a funcionar, y si no lo es, bueno… ugh, no es mi problema, ni el tuyo, no te metas en eso ok?… - Gaz tomó por el cuello de su gabardina a Dib, amenazándolo con la mirada, aun que solo abrió un solo ojo para dejar claro su punto. - y deja de molestarme! - Soltó dando un empujón a su hermano y siguió su camino. Dib vio como un pobre chico intentaba darle un muffin de carne de San Valentin a Gaz, solo para terminar estampado contra la pared de enfrente.

Pero Dib no era muy bueno para escuchar, sobre todo cuando tenía la mente en una sola obsesiva idea. Y en aquel momento, saber qué era lo que decía esa carta o las intenciones de Zim con Zita era lo que llenaba su cabeza obsesiva de ideas locas y teorías conspirativas. Después de todo él tenía que asegurarse de que Zim no hubiera lavado el cerebro de esa chica para utilizarla para sus planes maléficos, no tenía nada que ver con que el invasor se comportara de esa manera rara y tranquila, ni de aquella extraña sensación de vacío que le revolvía el estómago al recordarlo leer esa carta, era una inquietud que le hacía querer encontrar al alien a toda costa… tenía que averiguar rápidamente que es lo que estaba mal en todo eso…


	2. antes de que él...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este iba a ser el segundo y último capítulo, pero mi día fue horrible, y ya no pude terminarlo por que se me quitaron los ánimos por problemas personales acá, pero supongo que esta pausa hará que mi fic sea un capítulo más largo, y me dará mas libertad para mejorar la última parte que es la importante de la historia. Disfrútenla, si está muy fea, una disculpa, fue mi depresión. (I´ll translate this chapter in english soon)

Los pasillos estaban llenos de chicos que bromeaban y niñas que reían, Dib se abrió paso a empujones, los alumnos se apresuraban a ocupar las mesas de la cafetería, hoy estaba llena de gente ya que la lluvia hacía imposible salir a comer al patio, por lo que Dib tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que Zim no se encontraba ahí. Después de dar varias vueltas, le pareció vislumbrar la peluca de Zim salir por la puerta. - Ahí estás - murmuró para sí entre dientes cuando de pronto, fue interceptado de nuevo por dos chicas. - Dib espera - dijo una de ellas mientras ambas lo tomaban por el brazo y lo llevaban jalándolo hacia una mesa - ¿Por que no nos acompañas al almuerzo eh?, trajimos mucha comida para compartir - Dib miró a una y otra extrañado, tratando de liberarse de su agarre - ¿pero que hacen?, ¿no ven que tengo prisa? - en su tono de voz se podía notar que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. - podemos conversar después, pero ahora... - logró liberarse de su agarre y se dirigió a la puerta, pero de nuevo ambas se pusieron frente a él, las dos extendían los brazos para evitarle el paso - Olvídalo Dib, no vas a salir de este cuarto mientras estemos aquí, verdad Penny? - dijo la chica de cabello oscuro a su amiga, una niña pecosa de cabello castaño, la misma chica de la charola de canapés, la cual solo asintió con determinación.  
\- ¿pero que les ocurre?, ¿qué es lo que quieren de mí? - Dib retrocedió entrecerrando los ojos, todo aquello era muy sospechoso - están actuando muy extraño.  
\- Tu eres el único que actúa extraño - la chica de cabello oscuro y piel morena caminó hacia el con los brazos extendidos como intentando acorralarlo - como siempre, y no irás a ningún lado, no le arruinarás esto a Zita entiendes?  
\- arruinar?, de qué estás hablando? - Dib sintió que su espalda chocaba contra algo alto y macizo, al girarse vió a un chico muy alto y de cabello anaranjado que parecía tan confundido como él, mirando a todos lados y luego hacia abajo, para mirar a Dib con molestia, él era uno de esos bullyies que gustaban de molestar a Dib por ser un tanto nerd - 

\- Hey... que haces hablando con mi novia?, eh Membrana? - dijo escupiendo al hablar.  
\- No soy tu novia Chunk! - dijo la chica, aun que luego se frotó la barbilla pensando en algo - ... a decir verdad, Dib estaba intentando coquetear conmigo -  
\- Espera... que?? - Dib la miró como si ella estuviera loca, segundos antes de escuchar un gruñido parecido a un toro furioso, seguido de los nudillos de Chunk tronando uno a uno -  
\- Oooh ya veo, a ver como seduces a mi chica cuando tenga mi puño en tu cara! - 

Ya que estaba alerta, Dib actuó rápido, agachándose antes de que Chunk le diera de lleno - espera, es solo un malentendido! - Dib saltó a una de las mesas esquivando apenas otro golpe - ella ni siquiera es mi tipo! - dijo tomando el plato de alguien sin importar que tenía dentro y lo lanzó directo a la cabeza del chico como si se tratara de un freezbee. El contenido completo de puré, ensalada y frijoles cayó en su cara. Alguien gritó "guerra de comida!!!!", en aquel momento y en menos de dos segundos la cafetería era un caos. Dib se gachó para esquivar un envase de jugo y un bowl de chícharos antes de aprovechar la confusión, saltar por sobre unas mesas, y escabullirse como una sombra hacia la salida. Lo último que vio fue a su hermana apretando los dientes con una mirada asesina mientras metía la cabeza de un chico en su plato de puré.

DIb corrió por los pasillos ahora vacíos, mirando por cada salón y armario. Afuera llovía aún fuertemente, por lo que Zim debía seguir dentro de la escuela. - lo sabía, hay algo muy raro con todos... - dijo para si mismo en voz alta mientras abría algunos casilleros, y luego buscaba en los baños de niños - y estoy seguro de que tu tienes la culpa de todo esto Zim!  
\- Si estás tan seguro, dime que pruebas tienes contra mi? - dijo una voz detrás de él. Dib giró encontrándose con Zim, llevaba los brazos tras la espalda, y lo miraba desde la entrada con ojos entrecerrados. Dib sintió un extraño brinco en el pecho.  
\- Ah!... ahí estás... - apuntó al alien con un dedo dramáticamente - ¿que es lo que estás tramando Zim? - dijo con su habitual manera de hablar, Zim lo único que hizo fue sonreír condescendiente.  
\- No se de que hablas - pese a su tono inocente sus ojos falsos brillaban extrañamente, dio un par de pasos acercándose, pero no directamente, sino desviándose un poco, rondándolo, como lo haría un león a una presa.  
\- Sé cuando tramas algo, puedo notar cómo maquinas algo en tu mente, la forma en que te mueves, tu falsa forma de hablar... es malvado!... y sea lo que sea que planeas voy a descubrirlo - cerró su puño con ira, imitando los movimientos de Zim parta mantener la distancia, como otro león preparándose para atacar, quedando mas cerca de los lavamanos.  
\- No sabía que pasabas tanto tiempo observándome - dijo Zim con una misteriosa mirada.

Dib sintió su rostro mas cálido de lo normal, gruñendo un poco entre dientes - Debo hacerlo si voy a detenerte, cada vez que sea necesario - 

\- No tienes de que preocuparte - dijo Zim y sonrió, era una sonrisa malévola - oh, es verdad... tu... querías esto, no es así? - una pierna metálica salió del pak de Zim, sacando consigo un sobre color azul con un sticker con forma de corazoncillo - ¿por que querrías este sobre Dib?, dime... - dijo mientras lo sostenía y observaba con curiosidad -  
Dib se quedó en silencio observando el papel, luego miró a Zim aún en silencio con una mirada desafiante, la verdad es que, se había quedado sin palabras... ni siquiera él mismo sabía por que quería saber el contenido exacto de esa carta ni por que su urgencia por confrontar al alien. Zim bajó el sobre - que pasa?... hay algo que quieras decir? - dijo y le devolvió la mirada con su par de pupilentes púrpuras.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que era muy obvia su falta de razónes, Dib Cruzó los brazos y sonrió de lado - ¿Que, Eso?, ja!, te equivocas, por que estaría interesado en una ridícula carta?  
Zim entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, apartando la mirada - Tal vez la humana tenía razón... - dijo Zim mientras miraba el sobre a contra-luz - así es, una ridícula carta, pero hay algo que me intriga en lo que ha escrito... - Zim se llevó las manos a las caderas con un gesto superior y de orgullo - al parecer la terrícola Zita cree que soy un gran "ser humano" ja, y quiere compartir información muy importante, algo que al parecer podría ser de gran importancia e interés para el grandioso Zim.  
\- Probablemente no es lo que piensas - dijo Dib apoyándose contra uno de los lavamanos, sonriendo burlonamente.  
\- Al contrario Dib, ella es respetada en tu primitiva sociedad escolar, la Maestra Bitters y otros la escuchan y siguen como gusanos a la miel, y al parecer le agrado, el poder que esta niña parece tener podría serme de utilidad, voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad para mis malévolos planes... y para cuando termine con ella, tu ya estarás en lo más bajo de la jerarquía, olvidado, ignorado y despreciado por todos. - dijo Zim, bastante mas amenazante y agrio que antes, girándose para salir del sanitario. - Y no habrá quien me detenga una vez que estés encerrado en esa prisión para luny... lunáticos o como sea que ella lo llama...  
\- Es... como abejas a la miel - corrigió Dib entre dientes, descruzando los brazos con más y más enojo a medida que Zim hablaba - a si?... eso ya lo veremos! - Dib abrió el grifo del lavamanos a toda su capacidad y con la mano, desvió el flujo del agua hacia el extraterrestre, quien recibió el golpe de agua directo en la espalda. Zim salió empujado por la presión y gritó por el dolor, rodando en el suelo, mientras que Dib corría a su encuentro. Bien podría haber atrapado al alien en ese momento, pero sus gritos probablemente atraerían la atención de los profesores en cuaquier momento. Dib entonces optó por correr y apoderarse de la carta mientras Zim se retorcía en el piso. Una vez la tuvo en su mano corrió lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos, y salió al único lugar que sabía que Zim no iba a seguirlo... el estacionamiento de profesores.

Quedaba fuera del colegio, y debía pasarse un pasillo que pasaba justo frente a la sala de maestros, pero tal como imaginaba, la mayoría de los maestros estaban encargándose de los problemas en la cafetería. y los que quedaban estaban o dormidos u ocupados preparándose café. Dib salió por la puerta que llevaba al estacionamiento, la lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente, pero había un pequeño pórtico que evitaba que él se mojara. Se sentó en la escalinata, y miró el sobre... Lo observó por un minuto completo, sintiendo los latidos en su pecho cada vez mas fuerte, extraño, ya no estaba escapando pero seguía sintiéndose cada vez mas inquieto sabía que no era correcto leer la correspondencia privada de otros, y por un momento, su mente se cuestionó sobre la inmoralidad de lo que hacía, aquella carta era sin duda una carta de amor. Dib Gruño, y alejó la carta de si - aghh, que estoy haciendo??, por que esto me obsesiona tanto?, que más da si a Zita le gusta Zim?, no es como si el romance fuera a causar algo malo... bueno... en realidad Zim SI piensa usarlo para algo malo... - miró la carta de nuevo, y mordió sus labios - Gaz dijo que no me entrometiera... pero... - varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, Zim hablando con Zita hacía un par de horas, Zim amenazando con usarla para sus planes malvados, un escenario donde ellos fueran llegando de la mano al colegio, la voz de Penny en el pasillo diciendo "Primero debes darle tu regalo de San Valentín y luego, cuando menos se lo espere, ¡debes besarlo!". Dib ignoró el nudo en su estómago, tomó la carta en sus manos y abrió rápidamente el sobre. y comenzó a leer...

" Saludos querido Zim

Hoy es día de San Valentín, y realmente espero que todos tus planes se concreten exitosamente, se que te esfuerzas demasiado y trabajas en tus ideas después de la eskuela, y que te cuesta mas trabajo que a otros salir adelante en clase, debido a tus problemas de salud. Realmente admiro enormemente eso de ti. que a pesar de tus defectos no te das por vencido, eres un gran ser humano. "

\- para este párrafo, Dib estaba tratando de ahogar un gruñido de desagrado, que tan ciega debía estar esa niña como para no darse cuenta de que Zim era un extraterrestre que quería esclavizarlos a todos, de que aquello no era una enfermedad nomal, ni su actitud nada que admirar.

" Especialmente con ese chico loco de Dib Membrana, todo el tiempo detrás de ti, realmente debe ser pesado y estresante tener que lidiar con alguien como él, debe tenerte tanta envidia que no hace mas que buscar cualquier loca y absurda historia para crear rumores sobre ti, no te preocupes, nadie le cree, es demasiado ridículo como para que alguien le crea. "

Dib oficialmente miraba con una sonrisa de pura furia contenida aquella carta, arrugándola mientras la tenía entre sus manos, poco faltó para hacerla una bola de papel y arrojarla en la lluvia, pero ya había llegado muy lejos como para detenerse ahora.

" Es muy gracioso cuando ríes, pero solo te he visto hacerlo cuando estas de muy buen humor o algo malo le pasa a esos bullys, tal vez deba acusarlos más con la señorita Bitters si eso te gusta" - si... su risa es encantadora ... - dijo con sarcasmo en voz alta... segundos después estaba negando fuertemente después de escucharse a sí mismo decir eso y siguió leyendo. Había un par de anécdotas más sobre las clases y una plática con sus amigas las cuales leyó rápido, ya que no parecían tener gran importancia hasta llegar casi al final.

" en realidad... he querido compartir contigo algo desde hace tiempo, pero no he tenido el valor para decírtelo, y si mis sospechas son correctas, hay demasiadas personas que podrían intentar interponerse entre nosotros... " Dib entrecerró los ojos con atención, el viento estaba haciendo que la lluvia se desviara hacia él y las gotas cayeran en la carta. " realmente es urgente que lo sepas, y espero que sea tan importante para ti como para mi. No quiero que las clases, o la cafetería de la escuela, o Dib Membrana se interpongan esta vez... quiero darte algo muy especial, es algo muuuy importante, por favor acéptalo cuando nos veamos, y te diré un gran secreto, uno que haría explotar la cabeza de cualquiera" - no puede ser posible... o si? - dijo Dib estupefacto, podría ser que eso era lo que Zim quería obtener de Zita?, que tan texual podría haberse tomado aquello?... "... te esperaré al final de las clases, al otro lado del patio del colegio". Dib miró hacia su reloj y la hora que marcaba, en poco tiempo tendría que ir a la sala de audiovisuales para esa estúpida proyección de biología, le quedaban solo tres horas antes de que ocurriera el encuentro, pero quizás podría hacer algo, tal vez podría advertirle a Zita sobre los planes de Zim, pero quizás ella no lo escucharía... - debo advertirle de cualquier manera, Zim no debería de jugar con los sentimientos de... " P.D." , una nota al final de la carta llamó su atención mientras se ponía de pie " P.D. : Membrana es un poco tonto, pero por favor, no hables con él, temo que pudiera decirte antes que yo... " El sonido de la puerta abriéndose detrás de Dib lo hizo sobresaltarse.

\- Aquí está!, señorita Bitters!, Mr. Elliot!, él es el que empezó la pelea de comida! - dijo la chica de cabello oscuro, que estaba ahora cubierta de algo que parecía salsa tártara. En ese momento, un guardia de la escuela salió y tackleó a Dib, quien decía "esperen esperen!" mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero ya era muy tarde, el chico había quedado en el suelo, prensado por el peso del guardia, mientras la carta salía disparada de su mano, y caía en un charco, mojándose con la creciente lluvia, mientras Dib gritaba un dramático "Nooooo" tratando de alcanzar sin éxito la carta.

\- Buen trabajo Alex - dijo la naestra a la chica de cabello oscuro - por tu trabajo ayudándonos a atrapar a Dib Membrana, consideraré no expulsarte justo en este momento! - dijo la maestra, mientras todos, maestros y alumnos por igual se apilaban contra la puerta para observar a Dib, a quien llevaron adentro - Todos vayan a sus salones!, y para tí Dib, un tiempo en el aula de detención sería tal vez suficiente para la primer parte de tu castigo. - dijo mientras el guardia se llevaba forcejeando al pelinegro, hacia la oscura y tétrica aula de detención, mucho más parecido a una aula-mazmorra, donde varios niños temblaban en silencio, uno incluso estaba en una jaula, mientras otro parecía absolutamente aterrorizado por no poder perder de vista un péndulo que la profesora Bitters le había puesto como castigo. - Llamaremos a tu padre - dijo la maestra a DIb mientras el guardia lo esposaba al pupitre - Señorita Bitters, mire... honestamente, mi padre esta de viaje y no podrá venir hasta dentro de tres días... además ellos fueron los que empezaron con... - empezó a defenderse, mintiendo un poco sobre su padre, esperando que la maestra se lo creyera ya que era común que se ausentara a estas cosas, y no sería la primera vez, pero la maestra solo siseó para callarlo, dejando en su pupitre una torre de hojas de papel - entonces termina este ensayo, si terminas para antes de que toquen la salida de clases, podrás irte a casa - dijo la mujer encorvada antes de salir. Dib miró su reloj... aquello sería imposible, necesitaba escapar de ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te gusta como va, deja un comentario o kudos, lo apreciaría mucho, próximamente lo pasaré a inglés, amor a todos, chao

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado. Si les gustó agradezco que me dejen un comentario o kudos por que eso me anima muchísimo. Quiero traducir esto al inglés, espero no tardarme mucho. De nuevo les agradezco mucho que se tomaran un tiempo para leer, acepto sugerencias, preguntas, etc. Love para tí lector.


End file.
